1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the integration degree of a semiconductor device increases, a size of an active pattern has been decreased. Portions of the active pattern may be electrically connected to a bit line and/or a capacitor through contacts. However, as the size of the active pattern decreases, there are fewer process margins between the active pattern and the contacts.